making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Szekeres
Confessionals Total: 6 (T17th most, Season 4) Season 4 (4.5) * I’ve never been to this fancy of a salon before, so this is a great experience for me. * session, she narrates as her experience is shown I have a terrible fear of falling, so this is definitely going to be facing my ultimate fear. I am going first, so first or never. The ride up was scary because they say don’t look down, and the whole time I’m just looking down. It felt like you were hanging there on a string. * session I did it. I did it. I did it. I did it. (4.7) * Cowboys knowledge questions I’m even more embarrassed than they are, and I can promise both of them that that’ll never ever happen again. * office There’s no room, at this point, for mistakes like I made, so, you know, if they choose to cut me, then I made a mistake and that’s my own fault. * cut, crying I’m sad. I am. But there’s another plan for me, there’s another plan, and that’s not to say that there’s not another chance. I’m a good dancer and I have what they want. It’s just the reason why I was cut is the facts and that’s easy to learn, easy. And I’m going to do it. Commentary Season 4 (4.7) * a question incorrectly You think Emmitt Smith coaches for us right now? Or Troy Aikman? – K * If you were introduced to Troy at a media event, Zoe, would you commend him or wish him good luck in coaching our game? [Zoe says no] What do you think Troy’s job is? [Zoe tries to answer] Is there anything else Troy does now with football? That would be a logical reasons for him to be at one of our games? [Zoe says yes] Okay, that’s scary. Does that scare y’all. That’s scary. Troy will be broadcasting our game. He’s on camera. He is the voice of our game. If you said, “Hey Troy, great game coaching,” it’d make us look like idiots. – K * [Judy asks which other former Dallas Cowboy coaches for them, and Zoe answers Tom Landry] Are you kidding me? – J/ That’s embarrassing. Tom Landry is no longer alive. – K Office Visits Season 4 (4.7) * of three Kelli asks how she feels about tonight, and Zoe says she feels very embarrassed and disappointed in herself. It’s a big wake-up call to her. Her head was focused on the dancing part, and it wasn’t focused on the history of the Cowboys, and it’s got to be, and there’s no excuse. Kelli concurs that there’s isn’t any excuse. She says with the dancing, she has great potential as a performer. But tonight, Kelli says Zoe lost her as a fan in terms of being able to trust her in front of the media, trust her with fans, trust her on appearances, and she doesn’t have any desire to spend much time teaching her that. Truthfully, she’s not ready to represent this team this year. Tonight, they made the decision and it’s final and tonight is her last night. Zoe thanks them for the opportunity, and says since she’s 18, she hopes to see them again and with all of the answers. Judy says she’s a perfect candidate to re-audition and not everyone is. [Zoe leaves] Judy says she knew walking in there that she really screwed up. End of Journey Season 4 (4.7) * Cut from training camp during her first office visit (7th of 10 to leave training camp) Other Season 4 (4.5) * Makeover glamour shot before and after (hair shorter and from brown to auburn) * Has a long sequence at the free-falling session (4.7) * At rehearsal, Kelli and Judy ask her and Ashley Kelly football knowledge questions. Zoe is asked which former Dallas Cowboy is now the assistant head coach/offensive coordinator for the team, and initially answers Troy Aikman or Emmitt Smith, to Kelli’s chagrin, before admitting she doesn’t know. (The answer is Jason Garrett) * After the first question, Judy asks her which other former Dallas Cowboy coaches for them. Zoe says Tom Landry [he’s deceased], and Kelli and Judy react in disbelief. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC